The great masscot switcharoo!
by Maiko Itsumademo
Summary: This is a crossover with Tsubasa and Cardcaptor Sakura. If anyone has ever wondered what would happen if Kero and Mokona were switched, this is the fanfic to read
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, now that I'm done with Takara, I can finally write a new story! I'm going to try my best to write a crossover which I've never done before, so review and tell me if I should continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Cardcaptor Sakura **

Tsubasa

Everything was perfect in Tomoeda city. It was a generic bright and beautiful day, the birds were singing, there was not a cloud in the sky. Yes, it was a perfect day, everything was simply peaceful. Suddenly, out of nowhere bright swirls filled up the sky, and it dipped down dropping off a clump of people dressed in strange clothing piled on top of each other. "Hime" shouted Syaoran "are you all right? You're not hurt?" Sakura, sitting directly on top of the pileup nodded and said "I'm fine" she gracefully slipped off the pile and helped Syaoran up. They both blushed as they realized they were holding hands. Next Kurogane and Fai stood up brushing themselves off, having been at the bottom of the pile. "That kid never worries about us does he?" said Kurogane, rather annoyed "only Sakura-san of course" Kurogane was in a bit of a bad mood considering that in the last world they had been to he was attacked by a giant pink puffball trying to eat him. "Oh Kuro-pon" said Fai "Syaoran-kun just counts on me to worry about you" he poked Kurogane playfully, Kurogane promptly swatted his hand away and said "touch me again and you'll have this blade through your head"

"No need to be violent Kuro-pon..." said Fai, backing off. He looked around and said "this place looks nice, it doesn't seem like there'll be any pink puffballs around here at least" Syaoran nodded and then said "does anyone else feel strange?"

"Strange?" Asked Fai "what do you mean by strange?"

"It's just...well I have a weird sense of nostalgia, like I've been here before, but...I know I haven't" said Syaoran. "You feel like that too Syaoran-kun?" said Sakura "I'm not sure since I don't have all my memories, but I also feel like I've been here before" Syaoran nodded and turned to Fai and Kurogane "do you feel it too?" he asked, they both shook their heads and Fai said "funny that only you two feel like that"

"Well we should at least find out where we are" said Kurogane "Hey manju bun, speak up, where did you land us this time?" there was no answer, everyone looked around "Moko-chan?" asked Sakura. "Hmmm" said Fai "this is just like that time when we all became chibis...although I don't really remember everything that happened then..." Syaoran nodded and said "I suppose Mokona landed in a different place than us" he said "well...no use wasting time, first we should find out where we are, then we should look for Mokona, and if we have time we should figure out why Sakura-hime and I feel so weird" Sakura nodded and said "yes, definitely"

Meanwhile, far away, next to a little girls house who coincidently shared a name and appearance with one of our travelers, a small white puffball was sleeping in a recycle bin.

**Ok, this was a short chapter because it's experimental. Please review! Oh, and I'm a KuroxFai fan, so if you don't like that pairing, you may not like this fanfic...oh yeah, and just to clarify, Kurogane was attacked by a giant Kirby in the last world for anyone who didn't get that. I don't know why though... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I got a review, so I'm gonna keep writing. I'll try to make my chapters longer, but usually I start out with short chapters so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura**

Cardcaptor

"Kero-chan...Kero-chan...KERO-CHAN!" yelled Sakura Kinomoto to what a normal person would think was a plush toy. Kero fell over onto his game remote; quickly he looked up at the screen and screamed in horror as he realized Sakura had caused him to lose his game. He flew up so that he could face Sakura and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR? THAT WAS THE LAST BATTLE, I WOULD'VE WON!!!"

"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura yelled, annoyed as she grabbed Kero "this is important, you need to listen, didn't you feel that magic just now?" Kero was all ears now as he inquired "what magic?" Sakura sighed and said "this is why you shouldn't play games all day, you miss things"

"Never mind" said Kero, annoyed "just tell me what you felt!"

"Well, it was weird, it was kind of a burst of really strong magic, but then it faded really quickly, but I can still feel some magic, and it feels really close to where we are" said Sakura. Kero closed his eyes in concentration for a moment, then he looked back at Sakura and said "yeah, I feel it too". Sakura then put Kero down next to his game and went over to her desk "what are you doing?" asked Kero. Sakura took out her phone and said "I'm calling Syaoran-kun, and Tomoyo-chan, they told me to always call them when something like this happens" Kero flew over to where Sakura was standing and said "You're calling that kid, AGAIN?"

"Syaoran-kun isn't 'that kid' Kero-chan!" said Sakura as she started dialing Syaoran's number. "It's good enough for him" said Kero "anyways, why do you have to call him so often? Aren't you afraid he'll get tired of you?"

"Kero-chan!" said Sakura, putting the phone to her ear "don't talk about Syaoran-kun that way! I've told not to you before" Kero sighed and went to sit on her desk "but still" he muttered "I'm getting pretty tired of him being here all the time" Sakura put her fingers to her lips in the quiet sign, then she said "hello, Syaoran-kun, this is Sakura" she wandered to the window as she spoke, explaining the situation to Syaoran, at the end of her conversation she said "I love you too, I'll see you in few minutes" then she hung up the phone and sat on her bed to call Tomoyo, a very contented expression on her face. Kero folded his arms across his chest and said "hmph, the kid tells you he loves you practically every day, does it really mean anything anymore?" Sakura turned and glared at him, she gave him the quiet sign again, then said "Hello Tomoyo-chan...yes this is Sakura...well you know I just spoke with Syaoran-kun...yes...he did! How did you know?" Kero pouted on Sakura's desk and after a second of listening to a typical Tomoyo/Sakura conversation said "Cut to the chase Sakura, or you'll be talking on the phone when the kid gets here" Sakura turned and gave him a scary look, then said "well actually Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun is coming here soon, because I felt a lot of magic, and now it feels like it's close to my house...do you really need to bring a costume? ...ok....see you in a few minutes...bye!" Sakura hung up the phone and stormed over to where Kero was sitting "Kero-chan, don't interrupt me while I'm on the phone! And stop calling Syaoran-kun 'kid'!"

"Well you were taking too long on the phone Sakura; you can just talk to Tomoyo when she gets here! And why should I call him anything but 'kid'?"

"He has a name Kero-chan!" yelled Sakura "it's Syaoran-kun, so why can't you call him that? At least call him Li-kun, its better than 'kid'!" Kero flew up to face Sakura again, now a little red in the face from anger, he huffed a bit but then flew over to the window and flung it open "where are you going?" yelled Sakura. "I'm going out!" yelled Kero at her, sounding like a rebellious teenager talking to his overbearing mother. With that he flew out the window, and the wind blew it closed behind him. Sakura sighed and sat down on her bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door "yes?" asked Sakura the door opened and Fujitaka walked in with a white plush toy in his hand "I found this toy in the recycle bin outside, someone must have thrown it away, but it seems to be in good condition, would you like it Sakura-san?" Sakura jumped up and ran over to him she took the toy and turned it over, her eyes brightened "wow, it's so cute!" she exclaimed, she hugged her father and said "thank you dad! I love it" Fujitaka smiled and said "I thought you would" he then closed the door and walked away. No sooner had he left that the toy jolted and looked up at Sakura "wah!" she screamed, dropping it and backing away. The toy looked up at her and said "Sakura? Where are Syaoran and the others?"

**Hmm...that wasn't as short as I thought it would be. Please review! I hope this is interesting so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I really only planned out the first two chapters, so from here on out I'll see if I can keep it interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura**

Tsubasa

Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai walked through the streets of Tomoeda, trying to ignore the stares of people noticing their clothes. "it looks like we'll have to find a place to buy clothes soon" said Fai "we'll need money first of course, but sticking out like this won't be too good will it" he didn't get a response, Kurogane was still in a bad mood, and Sakura and Syaoran were both a little creeped out because of their strange nostalgia. So all Fai heard was a small voice from behind them say "Sakura...chan?" Sakura and Fai turned to see who had spoken, and Kurogane followed suit. There was a small girl standing in front of them with long black hair, holding a video camera. She had a bag with what looked like clothes inside it. She smiled "I'm sorry, you two look like some of my friends" she said, pointing to Sakura and Syaoran "but you're much to tall, you couldn't be them" she turned to leave when Kurogane burst out "Wait a second!" all eyes turned to him, since it was the first thing he had said in a while. He walked over to the girl and crouched down so that they were on the same level. "Tomoyo-hime?" he muttered. The girl started and said "You must be thinking of someone else, I don't recall ever meeting you, nor have I ever been called 'hime' so..." Kurogane stood up, Fai walked over and said "you know Kuro-rin, this girl does look like a younger version of the Tomoyo we met in piffle world, so she probably has the same soul" he then remembered that Tomoyo was standing there and he crouched down and said "sorry about this, Kuro-rin can be very scary, don't you think?" the girl smiled and laughed a bit. Kurogane huffed behind them, but didn't yell. "Kurogane-san, you..." Syaoran began. Kurogane looked at him and said "what?" Syaoran hesitated and then said "nothing"

"My name is Fai D. Flowright" said Fai, bowing. The girl bowed back and said "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji" she glanced behind Fai to look at Sakura again; who smiled and said "my name is Sakura, nice to meet you" Tomoyo gasped and said "I knew it! You look too much like Sakura-chan for it to be a coincidence!"

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan" said Fai "you mentioned that you have a friend who looks like Sakura-chan right?" Tomoyo nodded. Fai's face fell a little and he said "that may not be so good for us...and did you say there's a boy who looks like him too?" he asked pointing at Syaoran "can you tell me his name?" Tomoyo was a little surprised, but she said "Li, Syaoran"

"Thank you" said Fai, he stood up and turned to Syaoran "Syaoran-kun, I think there must be people here who share yours, and Sakura-chan's souls, could that be why you're feeling so much nostalgia?" Syaoran nodded and said "that could be it, in any case, it's probably a good idea to steer clear of those two"

"Oh" said Fai "why is that?"

"Because" said Syaoran "if you met someone who had the same name and appearance as you, what would you think?" Fai nodded and said "that's true" he turned back to Tomoyo and said "Tomoyo-chan, are you going to see Sakura-san, or Syaoran-kun anytime soon?" Tomoyo nodded and Fai said "then, can you please not tell them you met us?" Tomoyo nodded and then seemed to remember something "actually" she said "there's something I wanted to ask you"

"What's that?" asked Fai. Tomoyo smiled and said "please allow me to draw your outfits!"

Cardcaptor

"Sakura? What's wrong?" asked Mokona, who was rather unobservant. Sakura was backing away from him, then she realized something, since the toy had come in here she could feel stronger magic. She carefully walked towards it and concentrated, there was definitely magic coming from the plush toy, then she realized something else "hey" she said sitting down in front of the toy "you mentioned a 'Syaoran-kun' right? How do you know him?"

"Were all traveling together of course...wait you're not Sakura are you?" said Mokona, finally realizing that the girl he was talking to was at least six years younger than the Sakura he knew. Sakura blinked and said "I am Sakura. I'm Sakura Kinomoto that is, is that who you're looking for?" Mokona shook his head, he then realized that this must be someone who shared Sakura's soul in this world, he decided it might be best to keep the thought to himself for know, so he said "I'm Mokona Modoki, and do you know someone named Syaoran?" Sakura nodded and said "well actually he's-" she was cut off by the doorbell. "Uh-oh...Mokona, stay here, and if anyone comes in, DON'T MOVE!"

**Ok, please review! I like getting** **reviews! It's fun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I have nothing to say this time....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura**

Cardcaptor

Sakura ran down the stairs to open the door, hoping she could get out and in of her room as quick as possible, Kero knew how to stay still after living with her for so long, but she wasn't sure about this "Mokona". She ran to the door and found it open, Fujitaka had let Syaoran in and he was taking his shoes off. "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, forgetting about Mokona for a second, then she remembered and said "Um...about that thing I wanted to show you...it's in my room, come upstairs" she took Syaoran's hand before he could say anything and started dragging him away "Is something wrong?" asked Syaoran "You said you felt strong magic, is the source in your room? It didn't hurt you did it!?" he asked. Sakura shook her head frantically and then said "I can't explain, come on, you'll see" Sakura opened the door and found Mokona lying on the ground, she closed the door and said "It's that" Syaoran raised his eyebrows and said "a plush toy?" suddenly Mokona jumped up and yelled "Syaoran!" Syaoran jumped back and Sakura said "He says he knows you"

Meanwhile, far away, Kero was flying above the city pouting and stuffing a cookie in his mouth. "Stupid kid" he muttered "Sakura cares more about him than me" he said, finishing off the cookie. He looked down at the ground trying to find something that might take his mind off of how mad he was at Sakura, and surprisingly, he found it. Four people in very weird clothing, and Tomoyo sitting on a curb and scribbling furiously in a sketchbook. He flew down and hid behind a trash can sitting behind Tomoyo. He glanced at the only visible person of the four he had seen (since the rest were sitting on a bench on the other side of a store). It was a tall blond man in a long white coat, who seemed to be posing for Tomoyo. Kero glanced at Tomoyo's drawing, it was the mans outfit. Of course. Kero peeked out just a bit from behind the trash can, making sure he wasn't visible to the blond man and whispered "Tomoyo! Tomoyo over here!"

Tsubasa

From the other side of the building, Sakura, Syaoran, and Kurogane could just see Fai, he was posing so that Tomoyo could draw him. "I can't believe he's going along with this" grumbled Kurogane "we have more important things to do" Syaoran stared at him "Kurogane-san" he said "you...you really have a deep respect for Tomoyo-hime don't you?" Kurogane turned and said "Where did that come from all of a sudden kid?"

"well" began Syaoran "you never yelled at her or anything, and even though in this world she's only eleven, you still recognized her, and none of us did"

"Well of course I recognized her, I grew up with her, I know what Tomoyo-hime looked like as a child, and she looked exactly like that girl, anyways, why would I yell at an eleven year-old girl?" Syaoran paused for a second and then said "but it was the same in piffle world too" Kurogane didn't say anything, just grumbled and turned away from Syaoran. Syaoran smiled a bit, and then turned to look at Sakura, who had gotten up to look at the shop they were sitting next too. Syaoran stood up to join her, they were sitting next to a cake shop, Syaoran looked in and the first thing he saw was the group of kids, they were staring at Sakura and Syaoran, whispering. "Hime" said Syaoran, Sakura turned to him, and he said "I'm not sure it's a good idea for us to be standing here, I think those kids might know the Sakura in this world. Sakura looked back inside and nodded "I know, but for some reason, that boy, I think I've met him" Syaoran looked inside and saw a boy about the same age as Tomoyo, he was wearing glasses and had blue hair, and he was the only one in the group looking directly at Sakura. "What about you Syaoran?" Syaoran started and then said "what?"

"I asked if you've seen him before, maybe he was in the first world when I was asleep" said Sakura. Syaoran shook his head and said "I've never met him before"

"Strange" murmured Sakura "I know I've seen him, it's the same feeling I had when we first arrived in this world" Syaoran stared at the boy. It was clear he was looking at Sakura, he probably knew this worlds Sakura as well, but then why wasn't he whispering with the others, that was when Syaoran realized he was coming outside "Hime" whispered Syaoran "stay behind me, that kid...he was definitely looking at you" Sakura nodded and moved so that she was behind Syaoran, Kurogane turned so that he could see what was going on. The boy walked outside, right over to Syaoran, and bowed "Hello" he said. Syaoran hesitated and then bowed back "Hello"

"Hello, miss" said the boy, to Sakura, she bowed, still dazed, the boy turned back to Syaoran and said "your name is Syaoran, correct? And your friends name is Sakura?" Syaoran was surprised, he wasn't sure if this boy thought they were his friends in this world, or if he was just crazy, but he nodded anyways. "I thought so" said the boy he muttered something under his breath, Syaoran happened to catch the word "magic" then the boy smiled again and said "my name is Eriol Hiragizawa, I wonder, did either of you know a man named Clow Reed?" Sakura gasped and said "he was my father! How do you know him?" Eriol smiled and said "he's an old friend of the family. You two should be careful" with that he walked away, leaving Syaoran and Sakura very confused. They didn't have time to think about it though because the next thing they heard was "Finished!" all three of them walked around the corner to see Tomoyo holding up a sketch book and flipping through the pages, of all four outfits "Thank you all so much" she said. She glanced at her watch and gasped "oh...I'm late...I'm sorry I really have to go now. I'll keep our meeting a secret like you asked" she said "so..." suddenly from behind a trash can, came "SAKURA?!?" all five turned. Fai smiled and said "I thought someone was there, you can come out, don't worry, whatever you are, we've seen stranger things" suddenly a small yellow plush toy flew out from behind the trash can and yelled "Whadd'ya mean strange???" it then slapped it's forehead and said "shoot..."

"Kero-chan?" said Tomoyo "what are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Tomoyo" said Kero absentmindedly "wait, that's not important!" he scolded himself "he flew over to Sakura and Syaoran and said "Sakura, how in the world did you and the kid grow so much? What's with these outfits and who are those guys?" Kero asked indicating Fai and Kurogane. Sakura blinked and said "I'm sorry, who are you?" Fai walked over to Tomoyo and said "Tomoyo-chan, would you like to introduce your friend?"

**Ok, that's all I got, but it should be going somewhere soon...please review!! And suggest what should happen next, I really didn't think that out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura**

Cardcaptor

Syaoran walked cautiously over to Mokona "so...um...how do you know me?" he asked, hand on his sword, just in case. Mokona blinked and said "oh, never mind, you aren't Syaoran either"

"I am Syaoran" said Syaoran, genuinely confused. "No" said Mokona "You're too short to be Syaoran, and your hair is kinda different"

"No, I really am Syaoran" said Syaoran "I'm Syaoran Li, is that who you're looking for?"

"No" said Mokona "I'm just looking for Syaoran, I guess you're this worlds Syaoran, and you must be this worlds Sakura" he said pointing at Sakura, forgetting that he really shouldn't be saying all this. "What do mean, were this worlds Syaoran and Sakura?" asked Sakura "You aren't making any sense" Mokona covered his mouth and said "oops...I shouldn't have told you that"

"Well you have now" said Syaoran "mind explaining?" Mokona sighed and said "you won't believe me" Sakura smiled and said "don't worry, we'll believe you, trust me, I've seen stranger things" she said thinking of Kero, and all her card related adventures. "Ok" said Mokona "but I don't think you'll believe it"

"Trust me, we will" said Syaoran. Mokona took a deep breath and then said "well, Sakura from Clow kingdom lost all her memory feathers so Syaoran is trying to find them in all different worlds and Yuuko gave them Mokona so that they can go to different worlds, and Fai and Kurogane are also traveling with them" Sakura and Syaoran blinked at the same time. "Wait...what's Clow kingdom?" asked Sakura. "It's the world where Sakura and Syaoran used to live" Mokona explained. "Mokona" asked Syaoran "did you say that Sakura lost her memory feathers?" Mokona nodded and Syaoran said "what are memory feathers?"

"Sakura's Memory, but they're all feathers with lots of power"

"And Sakura lost them?" said Syaoran "how did that happen?" Mokona blinked and said "Mokona doesn't know, only Syaoran knows" Sakura shivered a bit, the thought of forgetting everything scared her, she felt sorry for the Sakura Mokona was describing then she stood up and said "Mokona, can you introduce me to this Sakura?" Syaoran and Mokona now blinked and said "why?"

"I want to help her find her memory!" said Sakura "I would hate to forget everything, I even saw a world where people forgot about people they loved, and wouldn't wish that on anyone, so I want to help this other Sakura!" Mokona smiled and said "ok!" Syaoran smiled a little and said "that's very Sakura-like" Sakura blinked and said "what is?" a sweat drop appeared above Syaorans head and he said "nothing"

Tsubasa

"Kero-chan" said Tomoyo "that's not Sakura-chan, or Li-kun" Kero turned to her and yelled "WHAT? But they look exactly like them! Except of course that they're much taller, but they must be!!" Tomoyo smiled and said "but, they aren't, I don't know everything, but Kero-chan, this is Fai, Kurogane, and these two are also called Syaoran and Sakura, but they really aren't the same people, and everyone, this is Cerberus, but we call him Kero-chan" Kero looked at Syaoran and Sakura again and said "come to think of it, you don't really look like Sakura, or the kid"

"Well..." said Tomoyo "everyone turned back to her and she said "I really should go, maybe I'll see you again, and thank you for letting me draw you're outfits" she bowed and walked away "Bye, Tomoyo-chan" said Fai and Kero at the same time, Kurogane watched her leave, but didn't say anything. Kero looked around and said "hmm...now where am I..." he flew over to a street sign "funny, I don't recognize this street" he flew around more and then back over to Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, and Sakura "hey, do you guys know where we are?" Fai smiled and said "Tomoyo-chan told us were in Tomoeda" Kero blinked and said "well I know that, but where IN Tomoeda" Fai smiled again and said "no idea"

"Hey" said Kero "by any chance, are you people new to this area?"

"We've just arrived" said Fai "WHAT?" Kero yelled "then I'm doomed!" Kero floated to the ground "doomed..." he muttered "h-hey, wait" said Syaoran "don't do that...um...we'll try to help you..." kero floated up to look at Syaoran "hmmm....much more polite than the kid...ok, I'll stay with you guys!"

**Well...something happened, but people please comment and give suggestions, I really didn't think ahead this far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaaargh I'm in a writer's slump! I'm doing my best but I need comments, if anyone is still reading this please please please comment!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura**

Cardcaptor

Before Mokona could tell Sakura and Syaoran anything else about their counterparts or Fai and Kurogane, there was a knock at the door "I'll get it" said Sakura "can you two wait here?" Mokona and Syaoran nodded and Sakura walked out the door. Syaoran turned to Mokona, and there was an awkward pause. "So..." Syaoran began "you said you're traveling with a different Syaoran and Sakura?" Mokona nodded and said "Mokona knows everything about them, so go ahead and ask!"

"You know everything about them?" Syaoran asked, still a little weirded out to be talking to a plush toy that wasn't Kero. Mokona nodded and said "well not everything, but Mokona knows Syaoran loves Sakura" Syaoran's immediate reaction was to blush, but he realized Mokona was talking about the other Syaoran and Sakura and just muttered "those two also huh?" he didn't mean for Mokona to hear, but he did anyways and said "Mokona thinks so, but Sakura is hard to tell" Syaoran looked up and said "what do mean she's hard to tell?" Mokona thought for a moment and then said "Mokona thinks Sakura loves Syaoran too, but she doesn't remember him so it's hard to tell"

"Wait Mokona" said Syaoran "you said you're on a journey to find her memories, so if she and Syaoran grew up together, why doesn't she remember him?"

"Sakura can't remember him, it was Syaoran's payment, when they went to the dimensional witch to get Mokona, she had to take their most precious items as payment, and for Syaoran, it was his relationship with Sakura, so she'll never remember him" after that there was a silence and then Syaoran said "I see". Suddenly the door opened and Sakura stepped in with Tomoyo "Tomoyo-chan's here!" she said. Tomoyo stepped in and said "hello Li-kun" then she noticed Mokona and said "is that a new plush toy Sakura-chan? I haven't seen it before"

"This?" Sakura said picking up Mokona "um...close the door" Tomoyo closed the door and then Mokona popped up and said "hi!"

"Oh?" said Tomoyo "what is this?"

"Mokona is Mokona!" said Mokona. Tomoyo looked at Sakura for clarification and Sakura said "he's a little like Kero-chan, but he isn't related to the Clow cards, but Tomoyo-chan this is the magic I felt" Tomoyo looked a bit disappointed and said "well, I was personally hoping for a mystery, I even made your costume based on a detective outfit today!" a sweat drop appeared above Sakura's forehead and she said "well, there is actually a bit of a mystery anyways" she then let Mokona explain about the other Sakura and Syaoran at the end Tomoyo said "you know, Mokona, they told me not to tell anyone, but since you know them I guess it's ok, I met the people you're describing" Sakura gasped and said "could you take us to them?!" Tomoyo shook her head and said "I'm not sure if they're even still there, but..." she reached into her bag and took out her sketch book, then flipped to the page with her latest drawings "is this what they're outfits look like?" she asked, now Mokona gasped and said "you really did meet them! But why did you draw their outfits?" Tomoyo smiled and said "to make outfits for Sakura-chan and Li-kun of course! Sakura-chan will definitely look good in the other Sakura's outfit, but which one do you think Li-kun should wear? Should I stick to basics and put him in the other Syaoran's clothes, or should he wear Fai's or Kurogane's?"

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan" said Sakura "shouldn't we be focusing on finding them first? And come to think of it, I should look for Kero-chan too, he's not usually gone this long" Tomoyo came out of her trance and said "oh, I saw Kero-chan too, he was with the other people" before anyone could say anything else Syaoran spoke up and said "in any case, we should find these people, I want to talk to the other me"

Tsubasa

"AH CHOO!" everyone turned to Syaoran "what's wrong?" asked Sakura, Syaoran shrugged and said "maybe someone's talking about me"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry to people who like Tsubasa more than Cardcaptor, but this chapter has to start with ccs again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura**

Cardcaptor

Tomoyo stood up with her camera and said "wonderful! The search for the other Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, will you wear the outfit I made you? Please?!" Sakura sighed and said "ok, can I see it?"

"Wonderful! It'll look adorable on you! Li-kun, wait here with Mokona while Sakura changes" said Tomoyo pushing Sakura into the closet. "Wait...Tomoyo-chan, I meant can I see not on me first! Wait!!!!" Syaoran blinked and said "well I'm not really contributing much to the story am I..."

"What?" said Mokona. Syaoran smiled and said "nothing"

Tsubasa

"Hey" said Kero turning around to look at Sakura and Syaoran "I didn't think to ask before, but where are you guys from? And...who exactly are you?" Syaoran opened his mouth about to say that both he and Sakura were from Clow kingdom, but then he said "this is Sakura-hime of Clow kingdom, and I travel to study archeology" Kero blinked, trying to picture Syaoran Li as an archeologist, but the image didn't fit in his head so he said "then how come you guys look exactly like people here? I mean you're older but..." Syaoran shrugged and said "I guess it's a coincidence" Kero stared at him for a moment and then said "I guess so" he then turned to Fai and said "And are you by any chance a magician of some sort?" Fai was taken by surprise that he could tell but then said "I see, you are too?" Kero nodded and said "this must have been the magic power we sensed" Fai shook his head and said "I'm not sure you'd be able to sense my power from so far away, but it could have been Mokona"

"Mokona?" said Kero "is that this guy?" he said pointing at Kurogane. "DON'T COMPARE ME TO A MANJU BUN!" yelled Kurogane, trying to grab Kero. Kero dodged his hands and said "a manju bun? You think I sensed a manju bun?" Fai shook his head and said "no, Mokona's not a manju bun...but he does look a little like one, so if you see him, tell us, were looking for him right now"

"Syaoran-kun" said Sakura, behind Fai and Kero, Syaoran turned to her and said "what is it?"

"If we don't have Mokona, what if we can't ever leave this place? We won't know if there's a feather nearby either". Syaoran shook his head and said "don't worry; we can understand each other remember? So Mokona must be nearby, we'll definitely find him"

Cardcaptor

"So" said Mokona "are you and Sakura-chan in love?" Syaoran blushed and said "h-how did you"

"One of Mokona's 108 secret techniques! Mokona can always tell when someones in love!" Syaoran blushed again, but nodded. Then the closet door opened and Sakura stepped out in Tomoyos costume "um...is this ok?" she asked "Syaoran blushed even redder and said "you...you look...really...really cute" Tomoyo smiled and said "see Sakura-chan, I told you you would look good in it!" Mokona bounced around and said "Sakura-chan looks pretty! Sakura-chan looks pretty!" Sakura smiled sheepishly then said "alright! Lets go!" she picked up Mokona and said "would you mind being in Tomoyos bag for now? Just so that people think you're a plush toy" Mokona nodded and jumped into Tomoyos bag where the costume used to be. Then the four of them ran down the stairs Sakura started putting her roller blades on and said "dad! Were going for a walk for a little while!"

"Be back for dinner!" called Fujitaka from the kitchen. With that they went out the door. Sakura rounded the corner with Tomoyo and Syaoran running behind her. "Mokona" said Sakura "can you tell at all where they are?" Mokona thought for a moment and then said "Mokona can sense Fai's magic, so were getting close!" Sakura turned another corner and stopped short at a big hill "uh oh..." she said Syaoran walked next to her and said "what's wrong?" Sakura smiled and said "I hate this hill; I can never stop at the bottom when I go down it in skates"

"Why don't you take your roller blades off then?" said Tomoyo. "But...but...there are rocks so it hurts to go down without shoes!" Syaoran put out his hand and said "ok, I'll help you down" it would have been a very cute scene, to see Syaoran helping Sakura down the hill, it would have been, but at that moment, the cruel author caused Sakura to lose her balance and start speeding down the hill. "SAKURA!!" yelled Syaoran, running down after her, and Tomoyo, close in pursuit of Syaoran. Sakura managed to stay on her feet going down the hill, but she couldn't stop at the bottom and crashed right into a taller girl. They would have both been hurt, but the girl saw Sakura coming, and grabbed her so that they wouldn't get hurt on the fall to the ground. Sakura looked up, about to apologize, but she stopped short, she couldn't say anything, she was staring into her own face.

Tsubasa

"HIME!" yelled Syaoran, running over to where the two Sakuras had fallen "are you ok?" he asked. Sakura nodded and said "I'm fine, but..." she looked down at the girl who had crashed into her, staring up at her with wide eyes. Sakura gasped, those were her eyes. Her hands flew to her mouth and she said "oh no, this must be..." before she could finish her sentence, two people came around one corner, and two others came around the other, both with a strange looking plush toy both shouting the same thing "WHAT HAPPENED?!" at that point, Mokona jumped out of Tomoyos bag and said "Fai! Kurogane! Syaoran! Sakura! We found you!" then Kero came out from behind Fai and said "Tomoyo! Sakura! Kid! Where have you all been!?" then there was an awkward pause. Both Sakuras stood up and looked at each other, Syaoran walked forward and stared at himself, Tomoyo bowed and breaking the silence said "hello again".


	8. Chapter 8

**Missed me? Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I'm back! Well, I haven't gotten many suggestions so people, if you like this fanfic and want it to continue PLEASE please comment and give me suggestion!!!! Only Kagaya Mitsukai has been commenting consistently and she doesn't count because I know her (sorry ^.^), so if you'd like this to continue, COMMENT!!!! Ok I'll stop ranting...**

Tsubasa

"Hi Tomoyo-chan!" said Fai, waving from behind the encounter. Syaoran stared at the boy in front of him glaring menacingly at him. He was the same. Even though Syaoran had seen many people in other worlds who shared appearances, he couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea that this small boy was him. Not quite, but still, standing and looking at an eleven year old version of yourself can get quite creepy... The two Sakuras on the ground looked at each other nervously, they both knew Syaoran, and having an angry eleven year old one and a nervous sixteen year old one wasn't a good combination. Big Sakura acted first, she stood up and helped her counterpart to her feet. She then walked over to Syaoran and put a hand on his arm "Syaoran-kun..." Syaoran immediately turned to look at her "yes?" he said. "Syaoran-kun" Sakura repeated "maybe you should say something, if we just stand around staring at each other, someone from this world is bound to come by sometime, and they'll think it's weird that there are two of each of us" Syaoran nodded and said "yes. Your right" he turned to the other Syaoran, and Sakura who had joined him where he was standing, but before he could say anything he burst out "Mokona!" Mokona bounced out of Tomoyo's bag and bounced into Syaoran's hands "we found you!" he said

Cardcaptor

Syaoran stood, not quite sure what to think anymore. Originally he had been angry at the other Syaoran for letting the other Sakura lose her memories, but now, he couldn't be. The way he had looked at the other Sakura before, Syaoran knew that look; it was pure love and loyalty. Mokona had said before that Sakura wouldn't remember Syaoran, no matter what. Syaoran Li didn't quite understand why, but he could see in this Syaoran's eyes, that he didn't care. Mokona had also said that these people were on a journey to find Sakura's memories, and Syaoran looked like he was probably the most dedicated of them all. Syaoran Li couldn't be angry at him anymore. He couldn't because he was suddenly filled with a deep respect for him. "Um, excuse me!" everyone turned, Sakura Kinomoto had spoken up, she bowed and began again "you two" she said, pointing at Sakura and Syaoran "are Sakura and Syaoran, right?" they nodded and little Sakura said "Mokona told me about all of you, and that you lost your memory and are trying to find it, and...I want to help as much as I can" she bowed now and said "please accept my assistance!" there was a bit of a pause and then the other Sakura walked over and knelt down beside her "thank you" she said.

Back at the Kinomoto residence, upstairs, across from Sakuras room, a door opened. "Oh?" said Toya "what's the monster coming to me for?"

"Um..." said Sakura, not angry as usual, at being called a monster "I was wondering if I could ask a favor"

"What is it Sakura-chan?" asked Yukito, coming to stand beside Toya. Sakura stood in the doorway twiddling her thumbs "can I...um...can I borrow...some clothes?" Surprised, Toya said "what for?" Sakura froze, she hadn't thought of that part, and she certainly couldn't tell Toya that another Syaoran had suddenly appeared and needed a change of clothes. "Were making a movie" Sakura turned, Tomoyo had come out from the other side of the door. "A movie?" asked Toya "then why do you need clothes?"

"One of the actors playing an innocent bystander seems to have forgotten his costume; he's about your size and needs a white shirt and jeans, so, do you think you could help us out and lend us something?" Toya blinked and said "sure" the door closed and everyone standing behind it became visible, they were all dumbfounded, except Kurogane "I knew Syaoran-kun was a good liar" said Fai "but Tomoyo-chan didn't seem like the type" Kurogane snorted at that and said "half of all that Tomoyo-hime from my world says is a lie"

"Wait a minute, Tomoyo-chan that was a lie?" asked Sakura. "Oh yes" said Tomoyo "unless you'd really like to make movie! Of course, I don't think that Syaoran-kun would be an innocent bystander, he would have to play another hero alongside Li-kun, oh how wonderful would it be to make a movie with TWO Sakura-chans?!" Syaoran sighed and said "well she's left this world" suddenly the door opened and everyone quieted down Toya handed Tomoyo the clothes and said "make sure to give them back when you're done"

"Of course!" said Tomoyo "thank you very much!" she bowed and Toya closed the door. "Now!" said Sakura we need clothes for Fai-san, and Kurogane-san!" she grabbed Tomoyo's hand and the raced towards Fujitaka's room and knocked on the door "oi, give us some warning first!" yelled Kero as everyone raced to the spot that would be concealed by the door. It opened and hit Kero in the face "he floated down into Sakura's hands muttering "not again..."

"Dad!" said Sakura "Tomoyo and I are making a movie, but three of the actors, two men and one girl, left their costumes! Can we borrow some clothes?" Fujitaka nodded and said "as long as you give them back when you're done" Sakura nodded and she and Tomoyo walked into the room. Fujitaka pulled out two pairs of pants, and two shirts "will these do for the men's costumes?" he asked Sakura nodded and said "those are perfect!"

"Oh" said Tomoyo "but we also need women's clothing" Fujitaka thought for a moment and then said "wait a second" he walked into the closet and searched around a bit muttering something along the lines of "it should be right here..." finally he came out with a sky blue dress and said "will this work?" Sakura's eyes lit up and she said "it's so pretty! Where did you get it?" Fujitaka smiled and said "this belonged to your mother" Sakura picked up the fabric and said "really? Then I'll take extra good care of it you can count on me!"

"I know" said Fujitaka, handing her the dress. Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and they ran out the room excitedly.

The door flung open and Sakura had to catch Kero again. The two girls came out carrying three outfits. "Here" said Tomoyo, handing Fai and Kurogane their clothes "there's a bathroom down the hall, Li-kun can show you, so hurry and change, we'll be in Sakura-chans room"

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan!" Said Fai as he, Syaoran, and Kurogane, followed the small Syaoran down the hall. "Come on!" said the small Sakura, taking Sakura's hand. Sakura followed into the room, with Tomoyo, Kero, and Mokona behind her. Once inside, Tomoyo sat down on the bed with Kero and Mokona. Small Sakura handed Sakura a blue dress and said "this is for you, but be careful with it, ok?" Sakura nodded and said "thank you very much"

"You can change in the closet" said Sakura "Tomoyo-chan and I will wait out here" Sakura sat down on the bed with Tomoyo. "Sakura-chan" said Tomoyo. Sakura turned and said "yes?"

"You seem very determined to help these people" said Tomoyo "it's very like you" Sakura nodded and said "well, if I lost my memories I would be really sad, because not only would I not recognize you, or Syaoran-kun, or onii-chan, I would make all of you sad too, and so I want to help Sakura-san find her memories! But..." Sakura trailed off. "What is it?" asked Tomoyo. "Well" said Sakura "even if I try hard, Mokona said that Sakura-san will never remember Syaoran-kun" Tomoyo nodded and said "yes, but even so, the way she looked at him before, even if she can't remember him, I think...I think that she still loves him, and Syaoran-kun loves her too" Sakura stared at Tomoyo then said "Tomoyo-chan, you're amazing! You really can tell just by looking at a person's expression!" suddenly the closet door opened and Sakura stepped out in Nadeshiko's dress. Tomoyo and Sakura both stood up, and Mokona jumped up and bounced around Sakura, and then all three of them yelled "wow! So pretty!". Kero blinked and said "I don't understand this" Sakura walked to Sakura Kinomoto and said "Sakura-chan; this dress is much too big for you, who does it belong to?"

"This belonged to my mother, she passed away when I was three" Sakura's smile faded and she said "I'm sorry, that was something I shouldn't have asked" Sakura K. looked up at her and said "no! Its fine, I don't remember her much, and I have dad, so I'm fine! Really! But, seeing you in this dress...It somehow makes me feel like I do have a mother...just for a little while..." Then there was silence as Sakura bent down to hug Sakura Kinomoto. Finally she said "if I make you sad by wearing this, tell me and I'll definitely find something else" Sakura shook her head and said "no, I want you to wear it" suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sakura stood up and Sakura Kinomoto said "come in!" Syaoran Li opened the door and let everyone in. The other Syaoran smiled and said "You look very good, hime" Sakura blushed and said "thank you" suddenly Fai announced "everyone! Since it will be very confusing to have two of Sakura and Syaoran, I propose that the big ones shall know be known as Saku and Syao, so as to differentiate between the two!"

"Wh...What?" Syao said, confused. "Oh!" said Tomoyo "in that case, can the little ones be known as Chibi-Saku and Chibi-Syao?!"

"W-wait a minute Tomoyo-chan" said Chibi-Saku. "Great idea!" said Fai, high fiving Tomoyo "and we can call Kurogane, Kuro-Chibi!"

"WHATS WITH THAT?" yelled Kurogane. "Now now, don't get so worked up Kuro-Chibi" said Fai. Tomoyo giggled. Watching Kurogane chase Fai around the room. She smiled, "those two..." she said to herself. "What was that?" asked Syao, Tomoyo shook her head and said "nothing".

**well, I really haven't been true to the name, Kero and Mokona didn't stay switched for long...I'm sorry about that...but hopefully whoever's reading this still likes it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for ranting, I'll keep these shorter from now on...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Cardcaptor Sakura**

After much disagreeing over names, they all finally agreed that since big Sakura and Syaoran are older, they would stay Sakura and Syaoran, but little Sakura and Syaoran would have to deal with being called Saku and Syao. By now Tomoyo also had her camera out, and was filming as everyone talked. On the side, the two cover characters who hadn't been mentioned for a while, in other words, Mokona and Kero, were starting to get a little impatient. "Oi, Mokona" said Kero "do they always talk this much?" Mokona nodded and said "Syaoran always talks to people until he finds out what he needs to know to find Sakura's feather, you should have seen them in Spirit country, dr. Kyle kept Syaoran talking for days!" Kero got a pained expression on his face and said "well we have to stop them soon or this fanfic will be incredibly boring to our readers!" Mokona cocked his head to one side and said "fanfic? Readers? What are you talking about Kero-chan?" Kero blinked and said "that's funny; I have no idea why I said that, now it just sounds like a bunch of mumbo-jumbo...but anyways! Mokona lets team up to stop them from talking for days! Are you with me?!" Mokona nodded and said "Yeah!" in his head though he thought "this seems oddly familiar..."

"Sakura" Kero said floating down to where everyone was talking. Sakura turned her head to look at Kero "erm...I mean...Saku..." Kero corrected himself, not quite used to this new name system. "Why don't you just use magic to find Sakura's feather?" Saku and Syaoran gasped at the same time "you can use magic?!" Syaoran said, utterly surprised that such a young girl would be a magician. "I can do that?!" Saku said, in a rather stupid moment. "Sure" said Kero "Mokona said that the feathers give off strong magical energy, and when he gets near it, it makes his eyes open"

"Mekyo!" said Mokona, opening his eyes, as he popped up in front of Saku. "In which case" said Syao "all we have to do is have Sakura...um Saku concentrate and try to find the source of the magic"

"Well, yes" said Kero "I was going to say that..."

"And that means..." said Tomoyo, still filming, a slight glint in her eyes "Saku-chan will need a special outfit to wear while she finds Sakura-san's feather" Saku's face fell "another one?" she said "I already wore an outfit today! Do you even have another Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo nodded happily and said "I always carry around an extra, just in case!"

"Yay!" said Mokona "Mokona gets to see Saku-chan in her special outfit!" he bounced over to Syao and said "Syao must be excited too!" Syao's face went bright red and he said "t-that's! Well...erm..." then Mokona bounced over to Syaoran and said "Mokona thinks Syaoran would like to see Sakura in a special outfit too!"

"That can be arranged!" said Tomoyo. Syaoran didn't notice, he was blushing as brightly as Syao. "Hyuu" said Fai "both Syaorans are red!" Mokona bounced over to him and said "it's another one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques!"

"108 secret techniques?" said Tomoyo "What are the other 107?" at the same time, Fai and Mokona said "it's a secret!~"

**another pointless chapter, but at least it's a set up for something happening, I should be writing more often now (ah, I feel bad, I haven't given Kuro much of a part T-T).**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry, I lied, I won't be writing more often, I'm just naturally lazy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Tsubasa Chronicle**

After a short wait as Tomoyo dragged Saku away to change into her new outfit, and then started plans on a costume for Sakura, Saku could finally try to find Sakura's feather. "So Kero-chan" said Saku "how do I know what the feather feels like?" Mokona raised his hand and said "Mokona knows! Mokona knows! The feathers are part of Sakura, and she already has some of them, so they'll feel a bit like the energy you feel from Sakura"

"Perfect!" said Saku "so know I can figure out where the feather is!"

"Hooray for Saku-chan!" said Tomoyo, putting down her plans to take out her video camera again. Saku sat down and closed her eyes. Everyone watched as she first concentrated on Sakura's energy, and then tried to locate it someplace else. Finally she gasped and opened her eyes "I found it!" she said. "Where?!" said Syaoran. Saku stood up and said "everyone, come on!" with that she ran out of the room with both Syaorans, Sakura, Mokona, Kero, Tomoyo, Fai, and a grudging Kurogane on her heels "man" said Kurogane, speaking for the first time in a few chapters "why do we have to run?"

"Would you like me to carry you instead Kuro-pon?" said Fai. Kurogane ignored him and continued running. "Sakura...um...Saku" said Syaoran "where are we going?" Sakura said "you'll see" and continued running "we just need to go up that hill now!"

"Hm?" said Tomoyo "so the feather is at his house? I guess that could be expected"

"I guess" said Syao "since he has such strong magic, it's only natural the feather would end up there" Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, confused. "Whose house is it?" asked Sakura, as they finished the climb up the hill. Saku, who hadn't heard Sakura's question, walked over to the door of a large house "the energy I felt came from here" said Saku, knocking on the door. After almost no wait, the door opened, and none other than Eriol Hiragizawa greeted them. "Hello Sakura-san, Daidouji-san, Li-san, I figured you would be here by now" Eriol turned to face Sakura and Syaoran "Hello again, you've come for this I suppose?" in his left hand, he held Sakura's feather. "Y-you! You're the one from before, aren't you?!" said Syaoran. Saku looked from one to another "wait" she said "you've met each other before?" Eriol nodded and said "at the bakery, and another time too" Sakura looked confused and said "another time? But when we saw you at the bakery..."

"Anyways" said Eriol "this belongs to you, doesn't it?" he said holding out the feather "I hope I'm not mistaken, it would be bad for this object to go into the wrong hands, wouldn't it?" Sakura nodded and said "yes, that is mine"

"Well then" said Eriol with a charismatic smile "I have no right to keep it do I?" with that, he handed the feather over to Sakura. For a moment she looked surprised, it had been rather easy this time, but then she smiled and said "thank you". Eriol bowed and said "don't mention it, I'll see you again" and then he closed the door.

**Um...lets just pretend Eriol still lives there, shall we?**


	11. Chapter 11Final

**Final chapter! Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura **

"So that's the feather..." said Saku, staring at the glowing object in Sakura's hands, Sakura nodded, and in the next instant the feather had merged with her. Sakura's eyes closed and she feel backwards into Syaorans arms. "Thank you" said Syaoran. Saku smiled and said "I'm just glad I was able to help" beside her, Syao and Tomoyo both smiled and said "very Saku-like". Syaoran picked Sakura up and said "now that we have the feather, we'll need to be going soon, so can we go back to your house to return these clothes first?" Saku nodded and walked alongside Syaoran, pulling Syao along with her, behind them, Fai joked around with Kero and Mokona, and Tomoyo walked beside Kurogane. Kurogane looked down at her, then humphed and looked away. "Why do you do that around me?" Kurogane looked down at the girl, she had an inquisitive look on her face, and then she said "is it because of Tomoyo-hime from your land? She must look a lot like me..."

"Exactly like you" Kurogane said "she's you, just older"

"Your age?" said Tomoyo "I suppose that means you knew her when she was my age, even though I can't help looking like her, I'm sorry to trouble you" Kurogane smiled and said "you really are just like her". There was a pause and Tomoyo said "Then...did you love her?" again, there was a pause, and then with a smirk Kurogane said "if that's what you call love" Tomoyo smiled and said "but there's someone else isn't there?" immediately, Kurogane turned around and yelled "WHAT?" Tomoyo laughed lightly and then looked up; Kurogane followed her gaze towards the man laughing with the mascots. He turned back to Tomoyo "that's not...you're wrong!" Tomoyo laughed again, then smiled at Kurogane "You should think about it" she said, then she ran up to Fai and began talking to him, leaving Kurogane staring at her. After a moment he smiled again and said "exactly like Tomoyo-hime".

Later, back at Saku's house, after all the clothes were returned, it was time for farewells. Saku hugged everyone, teary eyed and said "do you think we'll ever see each other again?" Syaoran shrugged and said "Mokona has dropped us in the same world twice before, so it's possible" Sakura (who had woken up a few minutes before) smiled and said "I'm sure our paths will cross again"

"But for now" said Fai "we have to be going if we want to find the rest of Sakura's feathers" Mokona jumped off Fai's shoulder and said "Kero-chan, thank you for helping! If it wasn't for you, then we would have been talking for days! I'll miss you!" The mascots bid each other teary eyed farewells, and finally, Mokona opened his mouth and began the magic that would take them to a different world. "Kurogane-san!" Kurogane looked down, Tomoyo pulled on his sleeve so that she could whisper in his ear "don't forget what I said" before he could respond, Mokona had sucked them in, and they were gone.

Tsubasa, one month later

"Puu~! Yuuko sent a present!" Mokona's mouth opened, and out popped a small piece of paper. "What in the world did that witch send this time?" said Kurogane. Syaoran picked up the paper "ah! This is..."

"Yuuko says it's from Tomoyo-chan!" Fai turned around and said "oh? Let me see" he took the paper out of Syaorans hands and a playful smile formed on his face "hyuu, don't they look cute?" he said. "What is it?" asked Kurogane, he took the paper out of Fai's hands, and Sakura looked over his shoulder, her hands flew to her mouth and she became bright red "s-so, she really did use our clothes" said Sakura. In the picture, were Saku and Syao, wearing Syaoran and Sakura's outfits.

The End

**Hooray! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
